How I Met You - Colton Dixon Fanfiction
by TheRusherLife13
Summary: How I Met You – Colton Dixon Fanfiction A young Christian singer named Colton meets a girl he never knew he would fell in love with. Colton believes in love at first sight. Will Colton get a chance with the girl he really likes?
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday and I woke up at 8:00am when my alarm clock sounded. Time to get ready for school again, I thought. I felt so lazy getting out of bed but I dragged myself out. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and everything. I put on my black- colored Vans, grabbed my backpack, and went out the door. I wanted to grab a quick breakfast snack. So I headed to Starbucks before school started. As I got there, the Starbucks door entrace flew open and I fell.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" said the mysterious guy helping me up. The door hit my arm really hard and it hurts so much.

"It's okay." I said.

"Can I get you anything? Ice? A bandage?" He seemed worried.

"No it's okay. Everything's fine." I said, holding my arm. I winced at the pain. Thinking I'm about to get a bruise.

"Yeah... I think you need something to help the pain. Come in, i'll help you."

"Okay but I have to hurry to get to school." I said, following the guy.

"My name is Colton by the way." Colton quicky went to the back of Starbucks and quickly came back with a small bag of ice.

"Thank you Colton." I placed the bag on my arm.

"What's your name? Do you come here often." said Colton. I fidgeting around the bruise on my arm and finally spoken.

"My name is Athena and yes. I do come here... Sometimes." He nodded. I looked at my watch and I knew I had to leave anytime soon for school. I shook hands with Colton and said "Hey, I have to go. I have school."

"Oh okay. It was nice meeting you and sorry about your arm." Colton said.

"It was nice meeting you too and it's okay. Things happen for a reason. Bye Colton!" I said. I barged out the door and ran to school. Colton had a thought came to his mind that says "Athena is one pretty girl." and he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to get to school on time when I saw my best friend Ross. Let me tell you we've been best friends since the 3rd grade. He would help me with everything. People always say we should be together but I just don't see it... anymore. Why anymore? I had a crush on him when I was 9 but I had a thought he liked someone else. Don't worry, we're still BFF's. Ross gave me a huge hug. When Ross hugged me, he squeezed me and that's when I felt pain on my arm again.

"What's wrong Athena?" Ross said. I showed him my bruise. It wasn't a big bruise but it hurt a lot. "How did that happen?" Okay how am I going to explain this to Ross? I froze and said something.

"Well, I was going to Starbucks to get something to eat and then a guy-"

"A GUY HURT YOU?! WHO IS THIS GUY?! NOBODY HURTS MY BEST FRIEND!" Oh I forgot to mention Ross is a bit overprotective. I still love him though. As I said, a friend.

"Ross, it was an accident. The guy was running out the entrance door and I got hit. Nothing to worry about." I playfully hit Ross' shoulder. He laughed.

"Well okay. If it was an accident then it's no big deal."

The bell rang and that's when school started for the day. "I'll see you in band class later." I said. Ross gave me another hug and said "See you later Athena." He left to his first period class. I went to my first period class too, which was Math. I really hated that class. I could never understand it. It was just so difficult for me. My teacher gave the class a problem to do. Fractions... I hate fractions. I stared at the problem wondering how am I going to do this stupid question but something just flew into my mind.

Colton.

Colton seemed really cute. It's like I've seen him before. On tv? Have I seen him in person? I was actually daydreaming until the teacher slammed his hand on my desk.

"Pay attention Athena!" That scared the crap out of me. I nodded. As the teacher walked to the board, I asked one of my classmates the answer for the problem. I always ask somebody for the answers to those stupid questions. I'm just glad I'm not in advanced classes. Being stuck with nerds everyday is plain annoying. My classmate gave me the answer to the problem and I just wrote it down quickly. After that, I wrote some notes about Colton. I wanted to get to know him more. I'll just see him after school. Maybe we'll get to know each other. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

I finished Math, Civics/Economics, Biology, and those other stupid classes. Now it was time to go to Band. I have to say Band is my favorite class ever! Ross is in the same elective as me so I get to spend time with him. Ross could play 3 instruments. The guitar, the piano, and of course, the drums. A guy playing 3 instruments and knows all the notes is amazing. Ross could be a professional. Me on the other hand I can only play the flute. I have an acoustic guitar at home but I never play it. Ross tries to teach me but it so complicated. My band teacher is having an after school club where we could get to learn more about music. I just can't wait till the club starts. That way, I could also learn how to play the guitar and maybe the drums.

Our band teacher randomly picks students to play one song to earn a grade. The only songs I know that I memorized are Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and Old Mcdonald. Yeah, I know they're childish songs. I'm kinda jealous of Ross, he could play any song you could think of. Then, he'll just visualize the notes in his head and start playing.

"Athena." The teacher pointed at me. "You're first." Great. I'm always first. I guess the teacher likes me best than the other flutists. I set my fingers on the keys and started playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star since that's the fastest song. One verse. I thought to myself. Just one verse. I felt like everybody was watching me. So much pressure. I closed my eyes and just played the stupid song. My mind was going through a lot. Colton, the music notes, and Ross. Wait, why Ross? Whatever, Colton should be in my mind right now. His blonde spiky hair. I just love his Mohawk. I could just kiss him and run my fingers through his hair. Wait... Am I having a crush on Colton? Holy crap! What if I am? I finished playing the song and everybody cheered. Me playing the flute I have to say I'm really good at it. The teacher smiled and said "Great job Athena! That's a good 100 points for you! A+! We'll try again next week." I nodded and smiled. Glad I got an A. The teacher now called on Ross. I still think he's a better musician than I am. I watched Ross play the guitar and wondered if Colton could play any instruments.

-Colton's P.O.V-  
Working at Starbucks all day is frustrating. My boss is just rude. I just wish I won American Idol. That way, I could use the money for bills to pay. A new car or to pay up my rent. Ugh, I should be at school right now. Education always comes first. I'm really looking for a music scholarship. At least I care about my future. Missing school every week is not good. Not good at all. I was looking at my lucky Batman bracelet when my boss yelled at me "Colton! Hurry up! Start making fresh new coffee! People are waiting!" "Yes sir!" I sighed. I set up the coffee brewer and put a new cup in it. While I was doing my job, all what came into my mind was her. Athena. She seemed really nice. I really hope she would come by the shop again. I really want to talk to her. Let's just hope it's around my break time. I was blushing and took the hot coffee to the ordering desk. "Order 24! 1 medium size latte!" I yelled and the person picked it up."Enjoy!" I went back to business and thought of Athena.


	4. Chapter 4

All my classes were coming to an end for the day. As I sat in Reading class waiting for the bell to ring, I secretly texted my Mom saying I won't be home until another hour. I really wanted to see Colton again. I just hope he doesn't think I'm a stalker. 2 minutes till the bell rings and I positioned myself to run out the door. I quickly grabbed my iPod and my phone and put them inside my jacket pockets.  
When the bell rang I swiftly ran out of the classroom. I felt like I was the first person to get out. I wondered if I should take a bus or walk. If I take a bus, then I have to spend $2 on bus fair. If I walk, I'll just save money and maybe use it for a snack. Forget it, I'll walk. Well, Colton here I come!

-Colton's POV-  
This is the time when I should be getting out of school but instead I'm stuck here at my job. At least I'm on break. I started eating my lunch. Apple juice and a good sandwich. I felt like a kid again. I took a bite of my sandwich. That's when I saw Athena walking in. I immediately put my lunch aside. She smiled and walked towards me. "Hey, do you remember me from this morning?" She said. "Of course I do. You're Athena." It felt kinda awkward. "You may sit if you like."I smiled. She smiled. This better be good. "I think we should get to know each other." Athena said. I quickly answered "YES!" I was just so excited. Athena was shocked after my reaction. I guess it was funny because we both laughed. "Are you hungry? We could eat something while we talk." I asked. "Sure I guess. I didn't really eat much today." I got up and asked her if she wanted milk and cookies. Since there's nothing really much for a snack. She nodded and quickly got Athena a snack. I remembered I had cookies for my lunch but I didn't really eat them. I decided to just give her my cookies. I quickly speed walked and carefully not spilled the milk. I reached into my brown lunch bag and gave her chocolate chip cookies. "Thanks Colton. These look good." I sat down. "You're welcome... So why did you come?" "I wanted to get to know you." She took a bite of her cookie. "I felt the same way about you." Athena looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded. "We'll tell me about yourself." I was on American Idol." She looked at me being frozen. "No wonder you looked familiar. Oh my gosh! I'm talking to Colton Dixon!" Everybody was looking at us. "Shh... You gotta be quiet." I laughed. "Sorry... Um well I'm a musician too. I play flute. I'm learning how to play the guitar and I'm thinking about learning the drums too." "You know I could teach you how to play the guitar." "Thanks but I don't think it would work out. My best friend tried to teach me and it never works out."

-Athena's POV-  
After talking to Colton for a while, everything seems to be really fun. Oh and guess what else happened? Colton said "I know we just met but how about a date this Saturday?" Of course I said yes. We exchanged phone numbers. He'll call or text me tonight. I gave him a hug before I left Starbucks. He smelled so heavenly. A guy that smells so good, gosh its heaven. He waved at me and I left to go home. I just couldn't stop smiling.  
On my way home I spotted Ross. He probably stopped by the music store. "Hey Athena!" "Hi Ross!" I gave him a hug. "Were you at the music store?" I asked. "Yeah. I went to buy some new drumsticks." He showed me his drumsticks. They were so brand new. "Where were you coming from?" "I was at Starbucks hanging out with... With a friend." I didn't want to tell Ross about Colton. "Cool. I'll walk you home then." "Thanks Ross." We talked and we laughed. Ross could be my brother.  
We reached my house. Ross lived across the street from me. "Goodnight Ross." I said. He gave me another hug. "Goodnight Athena." He waved at me and I waved back. I opened the door and ran into my room. My mom checked up on me. "Athena! Is that you?" "Yes Mom! Its me! I'll be in my room!" I shut the door and looked out the window and I saw Ross on his skateboard. He saw me and waved. I waved back. I turned around and my phone buzzed. The text was from Colton. I started blushing bright red.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. It was Colton. Just him calling makes me smile. "Hello?" I said. "Good morning beautiful!" He called me beautiful! "Ready for school again?" "Ugh, I guess." I said feeling lazy and getting out of bed. Colton sighed. "I know how you feel. I have to go to work today." "Should I meet you after school?" "Actually the reason I called is because I wanted to pick you up after school. Is that okay?" He wants to see me! "Oh cool! Sure. The high school couple blocks by your job." "Okay beautiful. I'll see you later. I have to get ready." "Alright me too." "Bye Athena." "Bye Colton." We both hanged up. I couldn't stop smiling. Colton is so sweet. I picked out my clothes and did my normal routine.

-Colton's POV-  
I just got off the phone with Athena. She is the kindest girl I've ever met. Can't wait for our date Saturday. I rushed to get dressed, grabbed my car keys, and quickly went out the door. I really needed a new car. Like, a black Mustang. Black Mustang as in a mobile that Batman rides in. While I was driving, I looked at my lucky Batman bracelet. My sister gave it to me when I was on American Idol. It really helped me out. Shout out to my friend Phillip for winning season 11. I remember I was close to winning. After I got eliminated, things felt different. American Idol went by so fast. I parked the car in the parking lot. I started walking to the Starbucks entrance but I stopped and I felt like I was forgetting something. It actually turned out that Athena was walking to school. I shouted her name and she seemed to wave at me. She walked up to me and I gave her a hug. I gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Athena was blushing and that made me blush too. I think we have a special connection. "Did you know you're the sweetest person ever?" She said. "No you're the sweetest person ever." We both smiled. "Well I have to catch you up later. School is waiting." She sighed. "Okay. Remember I'll pick you up after school." She nodded. I gave her another hug and this time its longer. "Bye Colton." "Bye Athena." Then I watched her leave and quickly began working at my job.


	6. Chapter 6

-Athena's POV-  
When I got to school, something really bad happened. Ross ran up to me and gave me bad news. "Guess who's back." Ross said gasping for air. I froze and ask him who's back. "Athena... Don't be scared okay. Someone that really hates you is in our school again. That person is... ALEX!" He blurted out. The way he said it made me jump. I gulped and asked "Alexandria?" From 3rd grade?" Ross comforted me and he nodded. "Don't worry Athena. Everything's gonna be okay." Tears filled my eyes. I tried holding the tears back. I didn't want to cry. "But what if she tries to bully me again Ross! You know how she is! I want her gone!" That's when a tear fell on my cheek. All those memories between me and Alex was just so hurtful. I cried on Ross' shoulder. Ross spotted Alex coming towards us. I quickly wiped my tears away and acted normal.  
"Well Athena and Ross haven't changed a bit." said Alex. "Why are you here Alex?" Ross standing up for himself. "I got expelled from my other school and my daddy thought this school would be okay. That means I get to spend time with you two again." Alex evilly smiled. "Hey Athena! Do you still like Ross? I bet you still love his rockstar swag." I felt embarrassed. My cheeks were burning. Ross wasn't suppose to hear that. "Leave me alone Alex." I said. "Fine. Ross, how does it feel to have your own store? I was driving to school earlier and I sa w your name on a store." "Shut up Alex!" Ross was feeling tensed. He hated when people say he has his own store. Which he doesn't. I pulled on Ross' hand and gave him a signal to leave her. He walked with me and we left Alex. "You know she's going to keep bothering us for the rest of the school year, Athena." Ross said. I sighed. "I know." I thought of something. "What if she is in my class or your class?!" I yelled. "Shh... It's okay. If she is then we could probably switch classes." I nodded and rested my head on Ross' shoulder. Colton should be here. I guess Ross is a backup.

-Colton's POV-  
I hope Athena is okay. Something's telling me she's not. Things are just probably going through my head. I was still working and my phone was in my back pocket. I headed to the restroom and checked my phone. At first, I thought it was Athena. It actually turned out to be one of my best friends Jared. Jared Martin. He plays guitar. We kinda have a little band together. I secretly answered the phone call. "Aye Jared!" "Colton! Listen, I need help on something. Well not really help but its about your song." "Sure. What's it about?" "How does the chorus go again?" He hummed to the song. We hadn't got a name for it yet. "Shoot! I forgot! The lyrics should be in my room. On my desk." I said. "Well I looked and its not there." "Oh then I guess I have it in my car. I have to talk to you later. Back to work." "Alright, see ya Colton." "See ya." I hanged up and when I headed out the door, my boss was standing there looking at me. "Get back to work Colton. Being in the restroom for a long time doesn't make the coffee brewer make coffee by itself." I'm sorry boss but I ate something bad this morning." I started grinning it was just too funny. My worker friends were laughing too. "Shut up and get back to work everyone!"I laughed a little and said "Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7

-Athena's POV-  
Everything felt so fast today. It was lunch time already the school cafeteria was having macaroni and cheese. I love macaroni and cheese. As I got into the lunch line, I saw Alex sitting with a bunch of other girls. I guess she already made friends. I rolled my eyes. She gets whatever she wants. That spoiled brat. I gave my lunch lady my money headed to sit with Ross. "Hey Athena!" Alex yelled. "Come here." I got scared. I looked at Ross and he gave me a signal saying "It's going to be okay" look. I gulped and walked to Alex. "Well Athena you look pretty today." She gave me an evil look. "I guess but you saw me wear this outfit earlier today." "Lets spice it up a bit." She grabbed my tray and dropped my lunch on me. Her stupid little popular group was laughing. That feeling that I'm starting to get was embarrassment. Good thing not everybody was laughing at me. They just stared. I looked at Ross, he frowned. I walked to Ross and Alex's stupid group was laughing and staring at me. "Here. Borrow my jacket for the day." Ross said giving me his big heavy jacket. I put it on me so nobody would notice the macaroni on my shirt. "Thanks Ross." I said feeling cold in the inside and hungry. He nodded and asked if I wanted his lunch. I shook my head and laid my head on the table.  
Now I really wanted Colton to be here. Ross patted my shoulder. I looked at him and asked if we could go to our last period early. "Well okay. I'll just throw away my tray. Lets go." I got up and walked pass the snack counter. "Should I buy a snack first?" Ross shrugged. "If you want I guess." I nodded and ran to the snack counter. "May I please get a bag of chips?" The lunch lady gave me the snack and I handed her a dollar. "Thank you." I said grabbing the bag of chips and I ran to Ross. We both left for our Band class. When we got there, our teacher was surprised we were the first ones early. Ross and I sat together and waited for the others to come. "Well since you guys are early I'll tell you the good news." He smiled and we love good news. We leaned in closer. "I know you two are very talented musicians." We nodded in excitement. "Could you do me a favor?" "Sure." Ross and I said at the same time. "I need you guys to do a project. It's about performing- not in front of a crowd just in front of a camera. You could sing, dance, whatever you want. It's going to be great." "Is it for a grade?" Asked Ross. "It might. I'm just using the videos for our concert soon. So what you guys think?" I nodded. "Me and Ross could be in the video together in the video or separate? When is the video due?" I asked. I was really excited. "Well I'm thinking about separate. You could do it with another friend just not you two together. You know whhat I'm saying?" "So I could do it with backup dancers?" "And I could do it with my boy... I mean another friend... Right?" Our teacher laughed "Yes,yes. Be creative. Oh and the videos are due before our Spring concert." Me and Ross smiled in excitement.


	8. Chapter 8

-Colton's POV-  
I got off work at 3:30pm today. 15 minutes before Athena gets off school too. I went to the associates desk and timed out my schedule. I put my work clothes into my locker and headed out the door to my car. I decided to stop by the corner store to grab a Coke and maybe one for Athena. I went inside the store and as I got two Cokes, a little girl was looking at me. "No way! Are you Colton Dixon?!" Said the little girl. "Yup! I'm Colton." I smiled. "Can I get a picture with you? I voted for you a thousand times on Idol!" I nodded and came close to her to take a picture. A lady had her phone camera and I'm guessing she's the mother. I smiled into the camera and it flashed. "Thanks Colton. You'll always be my idol." I was pleased I met a fan in a long time. The little girl was very happy and she waved at me. I waved back and she left. "I just love my fans." I said and gave the cashier the Cokes and my money. I left and went into my car. I headed to Athena's school. It was big. I missed going to school. I take online classes now. I sighed and decided to park in the parking lot and waited for school to be over. I turned on the radio changed it to Christian music and drank my Coke.

-Athena's POV-  
I wanted time to go faster so I could see Colton. Just 5 minutes. Our Band teacher was teaching us a new song. Just then, the afternoon announcements came on. Everybody was rushing to pack their things, including me. Ross was gently packing up his guitar. It's very fragile I guess. I packed up my flute into its case and placed it in my locker. I looked at my watch and just 2 minutes before the bell rings. Ross and I positioned ourselves to run out the door like we always do. We stared at the clock "1 minute." Ross said. I laughed. "30 seconds and its the weekend." I said. The bell rang and we ran out like bulls. Maybe too fast because Ross accidentally ran into Alex. "Watch out fur ball." Alex said. I really wanted to punch her. I got out of school with Ross. "You walk today?" Asked Ross. I shook my head and said "I got a ride today." "Okay see you later."He gave me a hug and now I just wait for Colton.

-Colton's POV-  
I saw all those teenagers running out the school. I looked at my side view mirror and spotted Athena. I honked the car and she seemed to see me. I also waved my hand out the window and she came running down to my car. I unlocked the car doors and she opened the passenger seat. "Hey Athena! How's school?" I said. She gave me a look and said "Its okay I guess. This girl spilled my lunch on me and now I got a stain." She sighed. I started the car and asked her if she wanted to come to my house for a new shirt. She nodded and we headed to my house. "Just to let you know, at my house you'll meet some very weird people." She laughed and asked who are they. "My best friend Jared and my sister Schylar. Don't be shy because they're very funny. You'll become great friends with them." We both smiled and I gave her the Coke. "Oh yeah I bought you a Coke." "Thanks. I was really thirsty." She took a sip of her drink and I said "You're welcome." Manners always comes first. I turned up the radio of Christian music and when I did, I heard voice that sounds exactly like mine. "Yoou are the song, you are the song I'm singing." It sang. My song was on the radio! I gasped and switched radio stations because I wanted to sing that song to Athena. I don't want to spoil the surprise. "Why did you change it?I liked that song." Said Athena. "I... Uh... " I noticed we were close to my house so then I said "Well because we're here at my house now." "Oh okay." She said. I turned in the garage of my houseand parked the car. Athena and I got out of the car and walked into my house together.


	9. Chapter 9

I was really nervous going into a celebrity's house. I was also nervous about meeting Colton's sister and his best friend. What if they don't like me? Colton opened his front door and shouted "Is anybody here?" to make sure if anyone is inside. I followed Colton around everywhere so I won't get lost. To be honest, his house is really big. "Aye Colton is back!" Said an unfamiliar voice. This guy came running to Colton and gave him a brotherly hug. He had dark brownish hair. He was wearing black glasses. I assumed it was his best friend. I forgot his name though. "Well, who is this Colton?" Colton's friend said. "This is Athena." Colton replied. "I'm Jared. Jared Martin." He smiled. I shook hands with him. That's what his name was. His name is Jared... Duh. I'm so stupid. "Where's Schyler?" Colton asked. "I think she's in her room." Schyler. I think that's Colton's sister. Me and Schyler could be great friends. Colton grabbed my hand and he showed me around. We stopped at a room which I guess it's Schyler's. He knocked on her door and Schyler opened it. "Oh hey Colton. Who's this?" She smiled at me. "Hi i'm Athena." I smiled and she said "That's a pretty name! You're named after a Greek goddess!" I nodded and shook her hand. Colton was smiling. "Athena is my date for tomorrow. He said to Schyler. "Aww that's so sweet." She said. "Well I gotta finish homework. I'll talk to guys around dinner." "Alright love you sis!" "Love you too brother!" She said after shutting the door. "You're family seems nice. You all live together in this house?" I asked Colton. "Yeah me and Schyler's parents live by theirselves. Jared is my best friend and he lives here too."  
We both reached Colton's room. The first thing I saw was bobble heads. "So i'm guessing you have a collection of bobble heads?" He laughed. I saw posters of Casting Crowns and Batman. Mostly Batman. Then I saw a grand piano. I walked over to it and pressed random keys. Next to the piano was an acoustic guitar. "I didn't know you played piano too." "Well it's Jared's guitar actually." Colton walked over to the piano and started playing a song. Haven't I just heard this song on the radio a while ago?


	10. Chapter 10

-Athena's POV-  
While Colton was playing the piano, he shouted Jared's name. Colton wanted me to sit next to him while he plays. Jared rushes in Colton's room like there's an extreme emergency. Colton gave a signal to Jared to get his guitar. He mouthed the words "You Are" to him. Jared nodded and put the guitar around himself. "What's happening?" I asked curious. Colton smiled at me. I looked at Jared and asked the same thing to him. He also smiled and positioned his guitar ready to play. Colton on the other hand played an intro to a song and began singing. "When I can't find the words to say how much it hurts you are the healing in my heart." He sang the first part of of the song. Colton continued tthe song. I looked at Jared. He was looking at me. He smiled really wide. I giggled. "You are the song, you are the song I'm singing. You are the air, you are the air I'm breathing. You are the hope, you are the hope I'm needing. Whoa ohh ohh... You are." Colton and Jared sang at the same time. I smiled at Jared. Part of his hair was in his eye. It didn't really seemed to bother him. I rested my head on Colton's shoulder. Just then, I see Schyler by the bedroom door. She also smiled and gave us two thumbs up. Colton looked at her and smiled. Brother and sister love. Colton finished the song. I felt like tearing up. No guy had ever sang me a song before. Besides Ross but a real song that came from the heart. Came from a celebrity. Colton Dixon! Everybody surrounded me and we were in a big group hug. Everybody was hugging me. Schyler hugged me, Jared hugged me, and Colton squeezed me the tightest. "I love you guys. I seriously do." I said to them. "We love you too!" Everybody said to me. "Kiss her Colton! Yeah kiss her big brother!" Jared and Schyler said after letting go of me. I really surprised. Colton just smiled at me. I really wanted him to kiss me. I wonder how it felt. Jared and Schyler cheering Colton for him to kiss me. I'm actually kinda nervous. A celebrity kissing me. A dream come true. Colton leaned in towards me slowly. Well here it comes I guess. I leaned in too. Colton placed his hand on my cheek and smiled. Right then, when Jared and Schyler stopped cheering, they just watched us. Colton kissed me... At least for 3 seconds. His lips were soft. Soft like... Like heaven. "Aww!" Said Jared and Schyler. Me and Colton let go of the kiss. We both smiled. Colton's eyes met mine. Jared was jumping up and down like a little kid. Schyler gave Jared a high five and cheered. Colton laughed. "Let's get you home." He said. I nodded and hugged Jared the goofball and Schyler the sweet bunny. I laughed and grabbed my things. "Bye guys! I'll see you soon!" I followed Colton and grabbed his hand. We both went inside his car and he drove to my house. I told him the directions. "You were amazing!" I said to Colton. "Thanks Athena." Colton said. He smiled. Actually, I don't think he could stop smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. He drove into my driveway when I spotted Ross. Ross was dancing by his house garage. I guess he's practicing his project. I was about to open the car door but Colton grabbed my arm and kissed me again. I smiled through the kiss. "Since I kissed you for the first time, I can kiss you whenever I want." I gave him a hug. "I love you." Now I was in shock. I smiled. "I love you too, Colton." I went out the car and Colton started his car again. I waved at him and he waved back. I talked to Ross for a while and went to my house. I went into my room, I couldn't stop smiling. I went on my computer and looked up Colton Dixon on Google Images. I'm going to be a Messenger.


	11. Chapter 11

-Athena's POV-  
I woke up happy and filled with energy. It's our first date together, I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and it's around 10:00am. I took a quick bathroom break and went into the kitchen. I smelled bacon... I saw my mom making breakfast. "Good morning mom! How are you?" I said. "I'm doing good, Athena. There's a bagel in the toaster." My mom said putting the bacon on a plate. "Thanks mom." I grabbed the cream cheese out of the refrigerator and the milk jug. I grabbed a glass and poured the milk into the glass. The timer on the toaster sounded and I grabbed the bagel and put it on my plate. I was glad my bagel wasn't burnt. But I guess bagels taste good when it's burnt too. As I took a bite and a sip of my milk, my phone buzzed on the table. It was Ross. "Hey Athena! Wyd?" The text said. "Nothing much. Eating breakfast." I sent the text and finished my bagel. I forgot I had bacon too, so I took a bite of it. I recieved another text. I grabbed my breakfast and headed to my room. When I reached my room, the text said "Wanna get some ice cream? Like around noon?" I texted back a yes and finished my breakfast. When I was finished, I went to my closet and gave myself a makeover.


End file.
